Day 2
Previously: Day 1 Next: Day 3 After speaking briefly with the Sheriff, the party wandered over to the Adventurer's Guild in Spielburg. There, they read the proudly-displayed QUESTS board: *''A recent-looking note which says:'' "Reward for return of lost ring. Inquire at the Healer's Cabin." *''This poster is rather dusty and faded. The sketch is of a small child with braids.'' "Reward of 50 gold coins for the safe return of Elsa von Spielburg. Inquire at Spielburg Castle gates." *''Another recent note:'' "Reward of 30 gold coins for the Capture or Death of the Brigand Warlock. Description: short, ugly, and wears brightly colored robes. Has habit of laughing continually. Inquire at Spielburg Castle gates." *''This note too is recent:'' "Wanted: Brigand Leader. Description: Unknown appearance, wears a cloak. Must provide proof of leader's identity. Reward of 60 gold coins and title of Hero of the Realm. Inquire a Spielburg Castle gates." *''This note seems to have been removed and reaffixed several times, and seems a bit fragile.'' "Notice: Spell components needed. Cash or trade for potions. Inquire at the Healer's Cabin." *''The last post seems to have been here awhile. It has a sketch of a handsome, but arrogant, young man.'' "Reward of 50 gold coins for information leading to the return of Baronet Barnard von Spielburg. Inquire at Spielburg Castle gates." The party spoke briefly to the guildmaster, Wolfgang Abanteuer, and signed the logbook (as tradition). Then they ventured to an old lady's house and robbed her purse as she rocked in her chair outside. Then they went to the creepy and flamboyant MAGIC shop, where Moedis bought a couple of spells. The party went back to the Healer's Hut, and asked some questions about the spell components in her bulletin. Afterwards, they left to talk to Karl, the guard that mans the battlements at Castle Spielburg, learning a bit about the problems of the royal family as of late. The party decided they needed to do some brigand hunting, but decided it might be in their best interest to ask around a bit more first. They went back to town and talked to a pretty young centaur filly named Hilde, who was running a fresh produce stand. Sigfried bought ten apples. They visited the Dry Goods Store briefly, inquiring about their stock before leaving. They hit the pub. Devi and Miliege got drunk off the ale, and then Miliege briefly interrupted a riveting game of Go Fish between the butcher and the baker. While asking around the bar about the brigands, they were met by a loud grunt and joined by a hulking Goon named Ol' Kreg who said (or at least implied with a grunt) that he knew something about the brigands. The party finally came to the Hero's Tale Inn, where they were greeted by the katta Shameen and served by his life mate, Sheva. After the meal had been served, a Shapeirian man wandered out of the rooms and went into theatrics about how his life had gone to shambles after the brigands took everything from him. While there, Moedis practiced her Mage Armor spell, and the party slept off their weary first day. Moedis practiced her Mage Armor spell a bit more before the party disembarked to the north, towards the meadow known as Erana's Peace after receiving the tip that flowers from Erana's Peace were a sought-after ingredient by the local healer, Amelia. On their way, they crossed through the Pferdefedern Farmstead and met Heinrich, a proud middle-aged centaur and the father of Hilde. He told the party about his experience with the brigands, that resulted in his bandaged back-right leg. He informed the party that the brigand leader was strangely compassionate, telling the brigands not to attack people from the town; the brigand leader personally administered a healing potion and had his brigands carry Heinrich to the Healer's Hut before departing. After leaving the farmstead, the party traveled a mile north, coming across a purplesaur which they attacked and slayed. They visited Erana's Peace, sampling the odd tree's Peace Bough fruit and picking several pounds of flowers. Returning to the Healer's Hut, they learned they were too greedy in their snatching, and that only five flasks of flowers still carried the magic of Erana's Peace. The party headed south, briefly checking out the crude archery range against the town's south wall. After examining the board used for target practice, Devi was able to discern that the board was used less for arrows and more for daggers. They then went to the cemetary, run-down and slowly being encroached upon by the woods. They noticed a hardy plant growing adjacent to a headstone, but could not identify it. For signing in at the guild, talking to Abdulla Doo, and killing a purplesaurus, the party earned 275 experience (total 1275). Category:The Story So Far